Insomnia
by Ms Monster
Summary: Τριά χρόνια μετά απο τη γέννηση της Νεσσι τα πράγματα περιπλέκονται ακόμα περισσότερο όταν ένα αθώο ποτήρι μπύρα οδηγεί σε μια νύχτα που θα αλλάξει τα πάντα. Full Summary inside...
1. Chapter 1

A.N: JUST SMTH p m irthe sto mialo mia mera protu figw gia kataskinwsi... :/

I prwti m kanoniki istoria ( xwris dld werewolves k ta lipa... krima... alla m aresei.,..)

Summary: 3 xronia meta thn gennhsh ths Nessie o Seth klinei ta 18 k oi likanthrwpoi vriskode se ena club sto Seattle gia na to giortasun. Exun stamatisei na metamorfonode ektos apo ton Quil. O Jacob stamatise gia ligo gt dn exei idea ti tha kanei me tin Nessie. H Emily k o Sam padrevode se ligo kero. H Leah meta apo to telos twn metamorfesewn ths arxise na exei tin emino risi tis kanonika... gia na dume … ( Leah 22, Jacob/Embry/Quil 20, Seth 18 - fisika oloi miazun gia 25-26...)

Note: Kapies protaseis tha einai sta agglika gt sta ellinika akugode xalia... :P

Diclaimer: I own nothing apart from the plot and the paranoia...

Insomnia – Prologue 

Leah's POV

Θα μπορούσε να γίνει αυτό ακομά πιο βαρετό; Για εμένα τουλάχιστον... Ο Σεθ και οι υπόλοιποι μάλλον το διασκέδαζαν με την ψυχή τους και είχαν εξαφανιστεί μέσα στο πλήθος εδώ και ώρα. Καθόμουν σε ένα σκαμπό δίπλα στο μπαρ, και άδειαζα το έκτο ποτήρι μπύρας. Το μόνο που ήθελα ήταν να μην μου μιλήσει κανείς, και να πνίξω τον πόνο μου με το ακλόολ αλλά φυσικά κάποιος με διακόψε.

'' Λί, μήπως θα έπρεπε να σταματήσεις για λίγο;'' είπε μια γνώριμη φωνή.

'' Τουλάχιστον εγώ είμαι αρκέτα μεγάλη για να πιώ...''

'' Και εγώ.''

'' Σου μένει άλλος ένας χρόνος μικρέ. Κρίμα.''

'' Λία, απλώς σταμάτα να πίνεις και διασκέδασε λίγο.''

'' Τι να διασκεδάσω; Ο μικρός μου αδερφός ενηλικιώθηκε και δεν πρόκειται να με ακούσει ποτέ ξανά. Ο Σαμ και η Έμιλυ παντρέυονται.Θες κι'άλλα;''

'' Ότι πεις. Πάντως πρέπει να σταματήσεις.''

Δεν του ξαναμίλησα και εκείνος απλώς έκατσε δίπλα μου και παράγγειλε μια μπύρα, επίσης.

'' Γιατί να σταματήσω την ώρα που εσύ πίνεις;'' είπα ανασηκώνοντας το φρύδι μου.

'' Γιατί εγώ δεν έχω πιει δέκα ποτήρια.''

Μουρμούρισα μια βρισιά κάτω απο την αναπνοή μου.

'' Είπες κάτι;''

'' Ιδέα σου.'' απάντησα και σηκώθηκα απο το σκαμπό έτοιμη να φύγω.

'' Πού πάς;''

'' Κοίτα τη δουλειά σου.''

Βγήκα στο δρόμο παραπατώντας ελαφρώς και περπάτησα ώς το αμάξι μου, όταν τον ένοιωσα να με ακολουθεί.

'' Τι θέλεις πάλι;'' είπα προσπαθώντας να ξεκλειδώσω την πόρτα, χωρίς επιτυχία.

'' Δεν μπορείς να οδηγήσεις.'' απάντησε και έσπρωξε απο το χέρι μου μακριά απο τη πόρτα.

'' Φυσικά και μπορώ.''

'' Κλιάργουοτερ πήγαινε και κάτσε ήσυχη στη θέση του συνοδηγόυ. Θα σε πάω εγώ σπίτι.''

Τον κοίταξα εκνευρισμένη, και έκατσα γρήγορα δίπλα του, κλείνωντας με δύναμη την πόρτα. Η μηχανή άναψε, και άρχισε να οδηγάει προς το σπίτι μου. Μετά απο πέντε λεπτά με πήρε ο ύπνος, και ξαφνικά ένοιωσα κάποιον να με σηκώνει, χωρίς να δώσω σημασία.

Άνοιξε μια πόρτα, και ανεβήκαμε σκάλες. Με άφησε στο κρεβάτι μου μαλακά, και την στιγμή που τραβήχτηκε τον τράβηξα πάνω μου.

'' Λία σταμάτα!''

'' Αφού το θές...''

'' Είσαι μεθυσμένη, κόφτο!''

Τον τράβηξα κοντά μου και τον φίλησα παθιασμένα.

'' Είμαι μια χαρά''

'' Αύριο θα με θέλεις να με σκοτώσεις...''

Δεν του απάντησα και απλώς άρχισα να ξεκουμπώνω άτσαλα το πουκάμισο του.

(***)

Seth's POV

Ξύπνησα αργά το μεσημέρι και παρατήρησα ότι φορούσα ακόμα τα ρούχα μου. Τι ώρα γύρισα σπίτι χθές το βράδυ;

Θυμάμαι ότι η Λία έφυγε ξαφνικά, αλλά δεν της έδωσα σημασία. Και άν έπαθε κάτι;

_Η μάνα μου θα με σκοτώσει..._

Σηκώθηκα γρήγορα και έτρεξα στο δωμάτιο της Λια. Η πόρτα ήταν μισάνοιχτη και παρατήρησα δυο ζευγάρια πόδια να ξεπροβάλλουν κάτω απο τα σκεπάσματα. Ένα αντρικό χέρι φαινόταν να είναι τυλιγμένο γύρω απο το σώμα της αδελφής μου, αλλά η πόρτα δεν με άφηνε να δω το πρόσωπο του.

Την έσπρωξα λίγο και κοίταξα σοκαρισμένος το πρόσωπο του.

_Ο Τζέικομπ Μπλακ θα μετανοιώσει την ώρα και την στιγμή που γεννήθηκε._

_Α/Ν_: p ta vriskw I arrwsti... o prologos ligo maxlakia einai ( t na kanume ), I istoria I kanoniki einai sta epomena kef...


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:**_ mIKRO kefaleo... dn pirazei... :D

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing of this, only the plot.**_

Leah's POV

'' Τι στο διάολο;''

Άνοιξα τα μάτια μου και τον αδερφό μου που κοιτούσε κάτι δίπλα μου με ένα εξοργισμένο ύφος.

'' Σεθ τι κάνεις εδώ;'' είπα νυσταγμένα.

'' Εγώ τι κάνω εδώ; Ή αυτός;''

'' Πόιος-'' είπα, και κοίταξα αριστερά μου.

Edward's POV

Η Νέσσι διάβαζε τον '' Ηλίθιο'' του Ντοστογιέφσκι, και η Μπέλλα καθόταν στο χέρι της πολυθρόνας που καθόμουν χαιδέυωντας τα μαλλιά μου.

'' _Μου φέρνεις ένα ποτήρι νερό;'' _

_'' Νέσσι-''_

_'' Σε παρακαλώ είμαι στο πιο τέλειο κομμάτι...''_

_'' Καλά.''_

Σηκώθηκα γρήγορα και της εδωσα το ποτήρι, αλλά τη στιγμή που πήγα να καθίσω ένα ουρλιαχτό ακούστηκε απο το Λα Πους. Το ποτήρι στο χέρι της Νέσσι έσπασε και η Μπέλλα έπεσε απο την πολυθρόνα.

'' ΤΖΕΙΚΟΜΠ ΜΠΛΑΚ ΤΙ ΚΑΝΕΙΣ ΣΤΟ ΚΡΕΒΑΤΙ ΜΟΥ;''

Να κάτι που δεν περίμενα...

Leah's POV

Τράβηξα το σεντόνι με δύναμη για να με καλύψει, και ο Τζέικομπ έπαισε στο πάτωμα... γυμνός. Κάλυψα τα μάτια μου.

'' Φόρεσε κάτι και φύγε!''

'' Λία-''

'' Συγγνώμη είμαι και εγώ εδώ!''

'' Σκάσε Σεθ! '' φωνάξαμε και οι δύο.

Σηκώθηκα γρήγορα, και πήγα τρέχοντας στο μπάνιο, πέφτωντας πάνω στην μητέρα μου.

'' Μαμά! Τι κάνεις εδώ;''

Με κοίταξε έκπληκτη.

'' Λία, γιατί φοράς-''

Τότε ο Τζέικομπ βγήκε απο το δωμάτιο με ένα σεντόνι, επίσης τυλιγμένο γύρω απο τη μέση του.

'' Δεν χρειάζεται να εξηγήσεις κατάλαβα.''

Έκανε μεταβόλη και καθώς κατέβαινε τις σκάλες την άκουσα να μουρμουρίζει.

_'' Παιδιά να σου πετύχουν...''_

Άνοιξα την πόρτα του μπάνιου και την έκλεισα με δύναμη. Έκατσα με την πλάτη μου απέναντι στη πόρτα.

_Τι έκανα;_

Jacob's POV

Έμεινα να κοιτάω την Λία όταν κάποιος έβηξε απο πίσω μου. Γύρισα και τον κοίταξα.

'' Σεθ, το ξέρω ότι είμαι υπεύθυνος για-''

Με χτύπησε με δύναμη στο σαγόνι, και χτύπησα στον τοίχο.

'' Και εγώ.'' απάντήσε και βγήκε απο το σπίτι.


End file.
